2nd part to I Don't Wanna Fight
by Yuuki Miyahara
Summary: Sequal (?) to I Don't Wanna Fight. Solely SSHP this time, and I think it can be read without reading the first part... R for sexual content. Beware.


Title: I Don't Wanna Fight No More - (sequal?)

Genre: Romance

Rating: R for language and sex

**Continuation...**

Severus entered the office and sat on a chair, looking down.

"Severus, my boy, how have you been?"

"What do you want, Albus?"

"Nothing, Severus. Nothing. I just want to know... how have you been doing? Better?" Severus bit his lip. "Don't worry, boy, I'm not going to do anything to you. In fact, Harry will be joining us in a short while." Severus' head shot up at that. Before he could say anything, however, the door opened and someone ran in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore. I had a bit of a... Se... Professor Snape? What... What are you doing here?"

Severus snorted. Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, there's nothing wrong. Sit down, Harry. Lemon drop, any of you?" Both shook their heads. "Right then. I'll get down to telling you what I asked you two to come here for. Harry, as you know, you'll be graduating soon." Harry nodded. "And Severus, you know that our new DADA teacher is only planning to stay for another year." Severus seemed to put the pieces together.

"You mean..."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Yes, my boy."

Harry looked at the both of them. "What?"

"Harry, after you graduate, if you want to, you can be an apprentice under Severus for a year, and then become our DADA professor."

Harry's mouth dropped. "But... But... I... Me?"

"Yes, you my boy."

"But I..."

"I'm sure you are well qualified, if that's what you're worried about. You've defeated Voldemort. And survived him six times before that. That should count for something. In fact, I think that you're more suited for it than anyone else."

"But isn't Professor Snape more suited for the job? He's been applying for the position for years now!"

"Ah, I'm sure Severus knows why. Besides, I'm not going to lose such a talented potions master. And don't you think that there's not one more person more suited to teach and guide you to becoming a DADA teacher?" Dumbledore said, smiling at Severus. Severus narrowed his eyes. "So, Harry, do you accept the job?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I agree to it."

Dumbledore nodded. "In that case, you can leave now. Remember that on the day of your graduation, you're to report to Professor Snape. By that time, you can call him Severus outright." The twinkle appeared again. "Severus, I trust you to take good care of him."

Severus nodded stiffly, and both of them stood. Severus waited for Harry to leave first, before he turned to Dumbledore again. "How did you know?"

"Severus, I know everything that goes on in this castle. And don't worry. You have my approval."

"Are you crazy, old man? You _approve_??"

"Yes. I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Other than the fact that I'm a good twenty years older than him and that I was a death eater?"

"Severus, calm down. I see Harry hasn't managed to convince you that he needs you just as much as you need him." Severus snorted. Suddenly, the door burst open again, showing an infuriated Harry.

"Severus, how many - " Harry turned to Dumbledore, "excuse my language, sir," When Dumbledore smiled and covered his ears, he turned back to Severus, "How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to belittle yourself like that!! You never talked about the stupid damn age difference and death eater thing for months!! I thought you were over it!! I thought you trusted me when I said I love you!!" Severus stood still, shocked, as Harry walked over to him slowly, dangerously. "You _were_ a death eater, Severus! But you came over to the good side to spy for us, despite the fact that you were in so much danger! How many times have you placed your life on the line for the sake of good?! How many times have you saved my life?! Too many times for me to count!! Who was the one who actually defeated Voldemort?!! Who was the one who was supposed to have given the final blow?!! You, Severus!! You are the saviour of the world, not me!!" By that time, Harry was directly in front of Severus. He softened his voice so that it was no louder than a whisper. "So that's why you've never let me pleasure you? You're ridiculous." Harry then leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, making the kiss as passionate as possible. Both of their faces turned red as the kiss ensued, and Harry only allowed them to part when he felt the dire need to breathe. He embraced Severus, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "Severus, you're an idiot."

Severus sighed. "I know..."

Dumbledore coughed, and they quickly parted, Harry blushing as red as a tomato. "Yes, Severus. I'm sure Harry brought the point across perfectly. Think about it, Severus."

Severus looked down, avoiding both their gazes. "Albus, I think you're silly to approve of this, but I'm going to take advantage of it." Harry, who had opened his mouth to say something, closed it again. "I'm not going to let him go no matter what."

Dumbledore smiled. "You do just that. And as time passes, Severus, you'll know that my choice isn't, as you call it, 'silly'."

"I hope so."

"Alright then, boys, you should go."

"And Albus?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I'm _not_ a boy."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm sure you're not."

Severus rolled his eyes, then strode out of the room, Harry following closely behind. When they were back in Severus' room, Harry finally opened his mouth to talk. "Severus, why aren't you going to be the one who'll be taking DADA? Why me?"

"That conniving old man." Severus sat down. "He knows about us. He wants to provide us with an excuse to be together. If I take the DADA position, the only position free would be that of potions master and I doubt that you'll be taking that position. Besides, you have more than enough experience in the DADA sector."

"How?"

Severus growled. "That's what I asked him. He just smiled and said that he knows everything that goes on in this castle."

There was another silence.

"Severus, you do know what I'm going to do tonight after what happened, don't you?"

"Huh?" Severus looked up at him, and was surprised to see Harry stalking over and then sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist instinctively, and sighed into his neck. "What?" He gasped when Harry wriggled in his lap, his backside rubbing against his most sensitive organ. "Harry!"

"Have an idea now?"

"I... I told you I'm not ready ye..."

"You are! You sure as anything are! Merlin, I'm going to make you overcome this stupid phobia of yours if it's the last thing I do! Since nothing else works, I think action will speak louder than words. Tonight you'll see exactly how much I love you."

Severus' hold on Harry's waist tightened when he wriggled again, deliberately rubbing his butt against him a few times. "Harry... stop... stop..."

Harry felt Severus turn hard against him and as a thought passed through his mind, he increased his pace and he felt Severus stiffen. Soon, Severus was holding onto him in a deathgrip and breathing heavily into the crook of his neck. Feeling Severus' climax near, he shifted his position so that he was straddling the other and then started to grind against him. Severus came almost immediately, crying out his name.

"Melin... Harry... was that necessary?"

"Actually, I think it was. You haven't even let me touch you the last few months. I'm going to make sure I fulfil you tonight. We're not done yet, just so you know. Come on, would you rather do this in your bed?"

"I won't leave this chair, Harry. I still don't think that it's a good idea... I could give you the release you needed the last few months, but I... I'm a different case."

Harry frowned. "How so? You seem to need this just as much as anyone else. Anyway, if you're not planning to leave the chair, we'll do it in here then."

"What?!" Severus cried, disbelieving. "You won't..."

"You wanna bet?" Harry smirked. He stood up and took off his robes, shirt, then his pants and underwear. He stripped himself in front of Severus until he was entirely naked, then leaned forward to Severus and kissed him, his hands unbuttoning and then pushing Severus' shirt off, since his robes had already been taken off earlier when they first entered the room. Then he unbuttoned Severus' pants and slid them off.

"Merlin, you're kidding me... Harry..."

"I'm serious about this."

"But..." All words were cut off as Harry kissed him again. Then he kissed down to Severus' chest, nipples and toned stomach. Then he slipped his hands into Severus' underwear and took out his sex, which was, by now, leaking with pre-cum. He kneeled down in front of Severus and engulfed it into his mouth, at the same time pushing his underwear down his hips so that it pooled at his feet.. Severus gasped, clenching his hands into fists. "Harry... Stop... Please... Harry..." Severus muttered softly, not used to being pleasured. Harry, however, took no heed and moved forward a little more so that he could work better, effectively making Severus open his legs wider for him to sit in between. Harry licked and nipped and sucked, and in no time, Severus had come inside his mouth. Harry smiled, swallowing as much come as he could. He finally parted from Severus and moved up, kissing him and letting him taste his own essence. "Yuck, Harry, that's gross."

If Harry hadn't known that Severus was saying this only because he didn't want him to pleasure him, he would have been offended. Of course, there was also that few times that Severus had done it to him, and he hadn't found it gross. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asked, ignoring Severus' previous words.

"It _was_ bad."

Harry's expression faltered, and he looked down. "So I'm not good enough, then?"

"Harry, that wasn't what I meant. I meant... Merlin, you know what I mean!"

"Then I don't care!" Harry took his wand from the floor and then kissed Severus, pointing the wand behind him. The moment they parted, he muttered a few words to a spell. Severus immediately recognised them.

"Harry!! Where on earth did you learn that?!"

"Books."

Harry wasted no time stroking Severus until he was hard. He turned and then carefully situated his now lubricated opening at Severus' head. He lowered himself slowly until Severus' was buried to the hilt. He felt Severus turn even harder than ever, and he shifted a little, trying to get used to the intrusion. "Harry!" Severus gasped, gripping onto the sides of the armchair tightly.

"Sorry... I'm just not used to this... this feeling..."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No! That's not it! It just feels foreign... but not intrusive or anything... like you were meant to be in me like this..." By now, Harry was getting used to Severus inside him.

"Are you sure? We... We can... Harry!!" All coherent thoughts flew from Severus' head as Harry started to move. He lifted his hips and withdrew a distance such that Severus' was almost out of him, only to push himself back down again. Harry threw his head back, moaning and gasping as Severus hit his pleasure spot.

"Severus... move... move against me... this feels good..."

Severus could barely register the words as he came in Harry. Harry, however, didn't stop. He created a rhythm, making Severus turn hard again in no time. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's body, making him still, sitting against him. "Harry... you..."

"Severus, I'm sure you're enjoying this. So am I... but you can make it better so that I feel more pleasure, you know..." Then changing his tactic a little, Harry added, "unless you want to be that selfish..." He was surprised that he could still think coherently with Severus in him like that and pleasuring him so.

"No! Harry!"

"Then do something and prove it!" Harry then moved again, picking a faster rhythm. Severus finally gave in and brought his arms to Harry's front, wrapping his right hand around Harry's sex, stroking him with firm stokes, and at the same time moving his hips to meet Harry in his thrusts. Harry gasped and arched his back, coming in Severus' hand almost immediately. His muscles in him clenched around Severus, bringing him over the edge again for the forth time that night. It was only then did Harry move off, slumping onto the floor. Severus slid off the chair and settled down next to him, kissing him passionately.

"I don't think I have the stamina to do this one more time..." Severus said jokingly against his lips when they parted. "That was mind-blowing, Harry. Thank you..."

"Blast it, Severus. I hate it when you thank me for something you should have done ages ago."

Severus looked into Harry's eyes and saw the frustration. "I'm sorry, Harry... I shouldn't have been such a... what do you guys call it? Ah, right. Git. I shouldn't have deprived you of the love I could have given you..."

Harry smiled, his eyes shining, and it was the first time Severus had seen him so happy. He cursed himself silently. "As long as you don't do that again, I'll forgive you." He said cheekily.

Severus smiled back at him. He stood up and lifted Harry into his arms, walking to his room, clothes forgotten. He placed Harry on the bed and crawled into the bed with him, wrapping his arms around him. "Next time, Harry, if you want me to love you like that, tell me. I'll prepare you properly and let you feel how it's supposed to feel. Next time, I'll do the work. You just lie back and enjoy."

Harry smiled, blushing. "Yes, I'd like that."

===========================================================

A/N: Do review!! I love HPSS I do hope I didn't write that badly... Wouldn't want to degrade the HPSS fanfiction standards... HPSS forever!!! Review please


End file.
